


Time and Tide

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Involvement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Just what does Bodie think of Ann Holly.





	Time and Tide

"Ray!"

The name echoed through the room as Bodie sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The word on his lips died away as he scowled at his reflection glaring back at him in the bureau mirror. With disgust, he ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. Another glare at himself had him shaking his head in wry amusement. Good thing Doyle wasn't here after all. Not when he looked like this! His hair was a mess. He was sweaty from the dream, and he thought he looked a little peaked. What he needed was a shower and breakfast.

What he needed was Ray Doyle, naked. Here and now, in his bed. Together, shagging their brains out...

Not in some dream. But, Christ, what a dream! Bodie grinned as he remembered. Doyle in his arms, his eyes closed, his lips parted, panting and trembling as Bodie's mouth met his even as his hand caressed Doyle's cock... Jesus, but Doyle had tasted so good. His lips had been soft and yielding as they kissed, and then he'd pulled his mouth away from Bodie's and growled at him to _just get on with it now!_

But it wasn't real. Doyle rising from Bodie's bed to tug on those oh-so-tight jeans over the firm buttocks that Bodie's lips had explored earlier wasn't real. Doyle pausing as he grabbed up his shirt and walked back over to Bodie's side, to lean over and plant a sweet, sweet kiss on Bodie's upturned mouth wasn't real. Doyle's soft words, simple yet full of promise -- _See you later, mate_ \-- weren't real. Bodie could still hear the words echoing in his head, but yet... The grin faded and the scowl returned.

Bloody Ann Holly. Right at this moment, Doyle was with that bitch. And Bodie knew without a doubt she was exactly that. Oh, she'd put on a friendly façade when Doyle had introduced them, but Bodie had felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in protest the moment her cool hand touched his. He hated her limp handshake immediately. Hated her... She'd given him a smile, but no warmth touched her eyes. Dinner was -- pleasant enough, but afterwards, in the lounge when they'd all sat nursing their drinks, was when her true colours had slithered out.

Doyle had excused himself to visit the loo. The second the door had snicked shut behind him, Ann had turned to Bodie and with a voice cold enough to freeze ice in the Antarctic, she'd said, "He's mine now. Get used to it. Better yet. Find another partner." Then she'd risen from the sofa and turned her back on him as she refreshed her drink. He felt as dismissed as a naughty ten year old from the headmaster's office.

Bodie had sat, stunned. Unspoken questions flooded his brain. What was she on about? Why did she feel the need to warn him off? What had he done to reveal himself? His blood ran cold when he realised she knew. Somehow she knew! She recognised something in his face, in his eyes, that he hadn't even said aloud to himself. Something that only lived in the deepest recesses of his mind. Something Bodie nurtured in the dark, private place of his unspoken desires. She knew Bodie wanted Doyle, was bleedin' in love with his partner. Fucking hell, she saw him as the competition! In a contest Doyle didn't know about. In an unvoiced rivalry where Doyle was the grand prize.

Bodie had silently vowed that he would fight this woman to the death for Doyle. Preferably her death, but his if need be.

Bodie laid back down and slipped a hand under his pillow. He brought out the purloined green t-shirt that Doyle had left in his flat a couple of days ago and draped it over his face, breathing deeply. Doyle's scent was the nectar of the gods. It never failed to arouse him. He ignored the fact that the reason Doyle had left the shirt behind was because he'd been in a hurry to meet up with Miss Vampira. Ann was a woman white of skin and red of lips. She'd suck the life from Doyle and spit him out when she was finished, leaving him bloodless and despondent on the floor. She was as close to a vampire as any person Bodie had the displeasure of knowing.

And there was nothing Bodie could do to separate them.

Or was there?

After all, Cowley had ordered him to do a full check on Miss Holly, hadn't he? He had full rein to do as he pleased regarding her and her father. Hmmm. Perhaps all he needed to do was to nudge his recalcitrant partner into doing his own surveillance of his beloved Ann. If Doyle discovered her nefarious nature on his own, then Bodie would be more than willing to be there to pick up the pieces. He knew he could help heal Doyle's broken heart. After all, that's what partners were for.

And maybe, just maybe, Doyle would need some comforting after Ann's abandonment. And abandon Doyle she would. The cold-hearted bitch...

Rising, Bodie smiled and got ready for his day. Things were already looking up in Bodie's universe. With any luck, by the end of the week, Miss Ann Holly would be long gone. And Bodie would still be there. Next to Doyle. Right where he belonged.

The End.


End file.
